Awake and Alive
by recklessanatomy
Summary: Callie and Arizona say goodbye to Timothy as he is being deployed again. What will happen? Rated M for possible later chapters.


Prompt: Something with Arizona and her brother.

A/N: This is set in the hospital cafeteria if you can't tell. I really enjoyed writing Timothy in this. Enjoy!

I own nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arizona? Hello? Are you even paying attention to me?" Tim asked, waving his hand in front of his sister's face.

"Damn, Timothy. What were you saying?" Arizona asked. She was clearly annoyed with her older brother.

"Well I was trying to make decent lunchtime conversation and ask how the new job was going but now I'm more interested in the hot brunette you have been making heart eyes at for the past twenty minutes." Tim smiled and waved at the woman.

"Oh my gosh, Tim! Now she's going to come over here. This is why I freaking hate you." The blonde squealed and playfully punched her brother.

"She isn't going to come over here, Z. Calm down." Tim laughed as he saw the raven haired woman end her conversation and approach them.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, I just thought that I would come say hello. So, uh, hi." The woman said nervously as she saw Arizona start panicking.

Timothy stood up and stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Timothy Robbins, but you can call me Tim. I'm Arizona's brother."

"Tim she doesn't care. Stop." Arizona said and knocked her brother's arm out of her face.

"Actually, I do care, Arizona." The woman responded. "I've been wanting to meet your brother for months now."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, sis?" Tim asked. He was completely confused by the entire situation. He had never seen his sister act this way.

"Her friend? I'm so confused. Arizona, does he not know about us?" The brunette questioned the nervous woman.

"Well, um, he knows about me. He knows I'm gay. I've been out since I was fourteen." Arizona smiled and hoped they would both just drop it.

"Wait, is this your girlfriend?" Tim asked and pulled the woman in for a hug.

"Yes, Tim, the woman that you're currently suffocating is my girlfriend. Her name is Callie and you can let her go now." Arizona said, her voice turning serious. She shouldn't be jealous but she couldn't help it. Callie was hers and only hers.

"It is so nice to meet you, Callie! I see why my sister was so nervous to introduce us. You're totally gorgeous and I would definitely try if you were straight." Tim said playfully, earning another punch from his sister.

"I'm actually bisexual, but that doesn't really matter. I'm completely and totally in love with blondie here." Callie joked, and motioned to her girlfriend.

"Well I'm glad that you two are getting along. Callie, obviously you can see that I am the mature sibling." Arizona scowled at her brother.

"Arizona, be nice. We are just joking around. So, Tim, how long are you in town? Arizona said something about you being in the Army." Callie smiled and hoped that she wasn't crossing any boundaries.

"Actually, tonight is my last night in town. I'm being deployed again tomorrow." Tim turned to smile at Arizona who was on the verge of tears.

"Sis, look at me. It's all going to be fine, okay? I'll be back in a couple of months and it'll be like I was never gone." The blonde man smiled and kissed his sister's cheek.

"I know, Timmy. I'll just miss you so much. I never feel the same when you're not here. It's like a giant piece of me is missing." Arizona tried to smile and took a bite of her salad. Callie just sat at the lunch table and let the two siblings talk things out.

"It's about that time, Z. I have to get going now. I'll call you tonight and again in the morning before my flight. I love you so goddamn much. You're a good man in a storm. You always have been. If I hear any of the bullshit about you just moping around while I'm gone this time I'm going to have to tackle you when I get back." Tim took his crying sister into a giant bear hug.

"I love you to the moon and back, Timmy. Make me proud." Arizona said through sobs.

Timothy stood up and looked at Callie, "Keep her safe for me."

Callie just nodded and scooted closer to her girlfriend.

Tim started to walk away, but turned and said, "Don't let this one get away, Arizona. She loves you, I can see it in the way she looks at you."

"I won't, big brother." And with that, Timothy was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm trying to decide if I should carry on with this for a few chapter or not. If I do should Timothy live or die? Should Callie and Arizona stay together? Let me know what you think!


End file.
